OFF SET
by m022
Summary: Find out what happens between Hilarie Burton and Chad Michael Murray off set of their series One Tree Hill
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My phone was set on the kitchen table. I had set it there after returning home from my trip to New York City for a TRL apperance. My name is Hilarie Burton and I just moved to Wilmington North Carolina. A month ago i tried out for a part for this brand new CW Seris called One Tree Hill. After a month of going back and forth for aditions I got the part of Peyton Sawyer. Im only 21 and my career is just starting...

The sound of the vibration of my phone hitting the table was loud and made me jump"Shit"I said out of fright

"Hello?" I answered not reconizing the number on my caller ID.

"Hilarie?" The voice on the other end asked

"this is she"I said still confused

"oh well this is Bethany"The voice then became fimiliar

"ohh hahah sorry i dont have your number saved in my phone yet"I said as relife came over and the whole cast have only met twice so far and shoting starts in two days

"oh its okay i just wanted to tell you that everyone is meeting up at a local bar to just hang out and get to know each other better before shooting starts" she explained

"oh that sounds great what time and where?"

" umm we were all thinking about going to The House and about ten o'clock"

"sounds good thanks Bethany"I said writing the info down on a close pad of paper

"no problem girl ill see you there"

"okay bye"

"bye"and with that we both hung up

I set my phone back to its original spot on the table and ran upstairs to rumage threw the boxes that were still not unpacked from the move.I choose a cute red sun dress with some black heals.I put some vintage jewlery on and clipped my hair back and put some make-up on.I looked at the clock and it read 9:43."perfect" I said and gradded my keys and a my cell phone..

I arived at the bar around 10:15 it took my a while to get here because ihad to make a stop to get gas

"Hilarie"Bethany and Sohpia yelled when we saw eachother

"Hey guys!" i said and went over to the big section where the whole cast and crew was

"Hey"Chad Michael Murray who played Lucas Scott said from behind me.

"Oh Heyy there buddy"I said and gave him a hug .My and him did a scene together for another show called Dawson's Creek

"So I guess the first round is on me"I said with a smile

"woot"Sohpia said loudlyand everyone laughed

I looked over and Chad and saw that he had been looking at me with a smile ..so i smiled back

Three Hours Later

I laughted at what Bethany just said everyone was pretty wasted including me but Chad was really the only one thatwas sobber

"Guys we all need to go home a sleep"I said Laughing

"I know i can't look like shit for the first day of shooting"Bethany said

"Ill call some cabs" I said pulling my phone out of my purse

I dialed the number and told the man who answered that we needed three cabs and that we were at The House on Riverside Rd.. He said it will be ten minutes so we all desided to get another round

Once the cabs arrived the huge group left and headed for the first one filled up quick and so didnt the second one there was only room for one more person and me and chad were still left.

"You could sit on my lap Hil"He suggested

"no really its fine ill just call for another cab"I said

"No I'm not leaving you here alone"he said getting out of the cab

"Ill be fine"I said

"nope I wont have it..Listen I didnt drink at all I had one beer and that was hours ago Let me just drive you home"He said

"are you sure your okay to drive?"

"Hilarie I'm fine and not stupid My cousin died because of a drunk driver you dont have to worry about me"He explained

"Okay,sorry"

"For what?"

"your cousin"

"it was a long time ago and you didnt know"

"guys what are you doing get in the cab"Sophia yelled out the cab window

"umm actually Chad is just going to drive me home"

"okay are you sure we can try and fit you in here"

"No really its fine you guys go the meter is running"Chad said

"Okay then ill see you two soon"Sophia said with a smile I walked over to the window and kissed her and Bethany on the cheek

"bye girliess" I said and then they drived away

"come on im parked over here"He said

"okay" I followed behind him

As I walked behind him I tripped and grabbed his quickly catched me so i wouldn't fall.

"you okay?" he asked as I fell into his arms

"yeah im fine just had alittle to much"

"I can see that"He giggled

"shut up you jerk"I giggled back

He took my hand into his and we walked to the car"I don't want you falling anymore"

We finally reached the car and he opened the passenger side for me I climbed in and he shut the door and quickly got into the driver seat

"You feeling okay?"He asked

"what are you scared I'm going to boot in your car?" *boot=Throw up*

"I little bit"He laughted

"well i can hold my liqior I'l Be fine Murray"

"Burton"He said back

"put some music on"I said turning the stereo on and blasted it

Lil Wayne was on

"You like this dude"I asked starting to feel the booze

"Yes I like this dude"He laughed and added "you are so drunk"

"hahaha yeah just a litte bit"

"Take a left?right?"

"yup on Martin St"I said pointing

"okay Hil"

As he turned onto my home street I grabbed my purse and fixed my dress

"Its this white one"I pointed to mynew residence

"Okay"He said and pulled into the driveway

I went to open the door but he told me to stay there and he turned the car off and got opened my doorand took my hand to help me out of the Black Range Rover.

"thamk you"I said taking his hand ha closed my door and then we started to walk to the door I had to wrap my arms around her right arm for reached the door and I handed him the Key and asked him to open the door for me. He did and lead us inside. I sat down on the couch and he went to go get some water for me from the kitchen

"here you go pretty girl"He said and handed me the bottled water

"thanks Handsome boy Chad"I said still feeling the booze

"Oh god you need to go to bed"

"with you"I smiled

"Hilarie"He said Laughing because he knew I was drunk and didnt mean any of it

"What"she giggled

"I'm gonna head out ill see you Tomorrow Okay?"

I smiled at him and got up to give him a hug goodbye but then something came over me and Ilooked at him and Kissed His soft full lips...

AN:Hey Guys Im soo sorry its been so long..I want to start to write again so I'm gonna do The story where Hilarie Burton and Chad Michael Murray fall In Love off I ge enough reviews Ill do the next chapter or ill just start another you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I kissed his lips harder and harder and as I was about to advance the kiss Chad moned and pushed me away.I opened my eyes surprised by his reaction.

"Hil..I..we..Look your drunk and we have to work together..I'm just gonna go"Chad said quickly and embarresed and then left the house

I sat on the couch thinking about what just happened and I didn't want it to be weird so I went after him out the front door ..

"Chad"I yelled as he started his car engine ..He heard me and turned his engine back off and I climbed into his passenger side

"Chad I'm really sorry that was a stupid move on my part..I just..I just don't want it to be weird between us"I said looking at him

"Hil It's fine I swear.."he said smiling at me

"You promise I'm really sorry Chad"I said with a little chuckle at the end and I also returned the smile

"I promise"

"okay good" I said ..and then blue and red lights came from behind Chad's car

Chad looked in his rearview mirror and said "oh shit"

The officer walked to the car window holding up a flashlight..Chad rolled the window down

"Hello"the officer said flashing the light in Chad's eyes and then mine

"May I ask why the two of you are sitting in the car at.."He looked at his watch"2 am"

"I was dropping my friend off at her house"Chad answered

"May I see your licences and registration?"The officer asked

Chad grabbed his wallet and gave the officer his licences and then leaned over to the glove department to get his handed it to the looked at and asked if chad had been drinking chad responded with "yeah i had one drink"the the officer said"can you please blow.

I chuckled softly"sure i guess"Chad said and blew into the breath aliser "its below 0.8" "okay""i suggest you get home soon,son it isnt safe on the road this late at night"The officer said to chad and gave him his infomation back and then got back into his car.

"wow that was close"I said

"you just had to laugh right?"chad said with a smile

"hahahahah I'm sorry it was funny"

"okay well i better get going its late"

"you know the officer is right why dont you stay here tonight you can sleep in the guest room"I said Chad thought it overand agreed.

**First Day Of Shooting!**

I woke up and took a shower didnt find there to be any point in puttiong make-up i put a jumpsuit on an was on my way to the set.

Hours of woredrobe and makeup i make it to the first scene of the day which i had to do with Chad.

"action"the dirctor yelled

I had to stand by my car while chad pulled my car up on the tow truck

"That's me inside your head"Chad said The sun was hitting his face perfectlyit was destracting me. his looks. his eyes. his smile.

"what?" I replyed I realised he was looking at me too was it just him being in character or was this real?_Hilarie STOP! do your JOB!_

Then out of no where Chad screamed "holy shit look at that alligator" I screamed and so didnt half the crew

After a two hours the scene was perfect and it was my break so I went to my personal trailor

"Hilarie?"Bethany said as she knocked on my door

"come in"I yelled from the couch I was looking over my lines

"Hey girly how are you?"Bethany asked and sat next to me

"Good, almost got ate by an aligator"I laughted

"yeah i heard"she laughed

"so how was that night when Chad drove you home'Bethany asked

"it was fine, We got pulled over but we were all ready parked Oh and umm oh nevermind"I said almost spilling the beans about the unspoken kiss

"No what tell me?"bethany said

"Nothing,it was nothing"

"well Chad told me you guys kissed and he spent the night"Bethany said with a smile

"what?"I said surprised i didnt think he wanted anyone to know


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

Fans,

It has been two years since I have updated this story. I just recently got a story review and it reminded me about this story of Chad and Hilarie that I still have not finished. I would love to update more chapters and finish the story by the end of summer, but if there is no more interest in the story then I will simply write one more chapter to end it. Please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"He told you?" I asked surprised

I didn't know if I should really open up with the fact that I didn't know if me kissing him was me being drunk or me actually being attracted to him. "Gah! I hate having to deal with all of these confusing emotions" I said to myself

"Yeah he told me. And from his facial expression I don't think he was disappointed with the kiss" Bethany said with an amused smile

"Really? Because he kinda pulled away and ran out after I did" I said seeing if Bethany would give me an explanation for Chad doing that

"Yeah he told me he did that, but he told me that he did that only because he didn't want you to regret it the next day because you were really drunk. And the only reason he stayed was because he was nervous for you being home alone drunk" Bethany said in an informative tone with a hint of wanting to convince me to further things with Chad.

"Well he sounds very protective. I mean yeah we worked together on Dawson's Creek and all but how can one person be so protective over someone they hardly know" I asked

"Hil we are all family now. We all protect each other no matter what. If I was in Chad's position that night I would have done the same thing as him…well minus the kissing part" Bethany said with a chuckle

"I know your right! I just don't know what to do. There is all this drama now with Chad and I and it's just the first day of shooting." I said as I placed my script on the trailer's kitchen table knowing that any thought I had of looking over my lines was out of the question. My mind is now occupied with thoughts of Chad and the kiss we shared.

"Don't worry girlie everything is fine just don't stress about it. We are all learning about each other and our history and all of that good stuff let's just see what happens and make this show a great one. Okay?" Bethany said in a reassuring tone

"Yeah your right" I said looking down at the floor still occupied in thought

Bethany just smiled knowing that I wasn't just going to be able to drop the topic "Alright well I have to go do a scene. Try not to kiss anyone else" Bethany said opening my trailer door to exit

"I'll try not to" I said with a smile goodbye.

Once Bethany left I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. "What are you doing? It's not this serious just let it go he doesn't feel the same way. It was just a stupid fucking kiss" I said under my breath but then …Chad walked into my trailer.

"Hey pretty girl" He said with a smile and closed the door behind him

"Hey handsome, those alligators were pretty scary huh?"I said with a smile not knowing what to say

"Yeah they were really unexpected" He said knowing there was awkward written all over this conversation

"Listen" We both said at the same time and then shared an awkward laugh/sigh

"you go first" I offered

"I just… I had to get some things off my chest." He confessed

"okay" I said a little hesitant

"It's just. I don't know if it's just me or if you feel it too but I feel a connection to you. It's weird and indescribable but looking at you in that red sun dress at the bar the other night and how carefree your personality is…and then that kiss. That kiss was incredible and seeing you today as the sun hit your face with your blonde curls during that last scene made me want you even more." He moved close to me moving a curl out of my face looking in my eyes. I was speechless and he knew it but he continued. "You're just so beautiful and I had to tell you because I can't figure out this connection. This connection that I don't know if it's shared or one sided or …"

"It's not one sided I said cutting him off finally processing everything that he said

"It's not" He said placing his hands on either side of my face making our bodies move even closer

"No it's not" I whispered looking down at his lips wanting to taste them for a second time

Chad simply smiled knowing what I wanted from him and with that our lips met. The feeling of the kiss was sensual it was magic. I allowed his wet warm tongue to meet mine our kiss intensified by 20. He lifted me up and pushed me against the wall of my trailer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my hands on the back of his neck they slid up to his hair I clenched wanting him more and more. He fell back and landed on the couch, I straddled him kissing his neck, his hands placed on my butt scooping me up to move me even closer to him. I pushed away and pulled his grey t-shirt off his body to reveal his skin, so warm and soft. I moved my hand down to his belt buckle, still kissing him, I undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He then pulled away and pulled my shirt off, looking in my eyes, he then took my bra off. Letting my breast be exposed. His hands moved up my hips and up to grab my breast in his hands he started to kiss me on my neck making a trail as he moved down to my chest and then to my breast kissing them and sucking on my nipples making them hard. I threw my head back in pleasure. I lifted my head back up smiling and wanting more, I stood up and removed my jeans to reveal my black lace thong that matched my black laced bra. I saw his eyes look me up and down and I knew he was pleased. I moved toward him and got in between his legs getting on my knees. I pulled his pants off and then his black boxers I looked up to his eyes I bit my lower lip trying to control myself, he smiled and sat up grabbing my face and taking my lower lip to suck on, driving me even more crazy. I could feel his dick against my skin as he sucked my lips I reached down and took his dick in my hand rubbing the tip of it, moving my hand up and down, grabbing his balls in the other; I could feel him becoming hard. I could feel that my underwear was no longer dry. I grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear "you make me so wet" placing his hand on my pussy so he could feel how wet I was. His hands removed my thong the only piece of clothing that was left on my body. He grabbed my waist and threw me on the couch and got on top of me, he kissed me with his tongue sucking on my lower lip, my hands on his back grasping his back, his hand reached down grabbing my wet pussy and slipping two of his fingers inside me; moving them in and out, making me more wet. I moved my knees up close to his hips and I grabbed his dick in both of my hands rubbing the tip again and biting his neck. I let out a moan of pleasure as he found my g-spot and began to rub it. My moan made him even harder, I couldn't take it anymore I just wanted him inside my wet pussy, I whispered "fuck me. now." He then took his penis in his hand and slide it inside my body, another moan escaped from the pleasure of his huge hard dick sliding inside me. He moved up and down making his penis go in and out slowly. Then I started to sit up so he would be on the bottom I moved on top and straddled him I moved up and down, my hands grasping onto his shoulders for support, he looked and my breast and grabbed them in his hands, I closed my eyes to try to control myself again. As I opened my legs wider and continued to move up and down his dick went further and further inside my wet pussy. I could feel myself reaching my climax and looked down to see if he was close to his climax. Seeing his face made me realize he was close as well. I started to fasten my pace making my g-spot to become more stimulated. I opened my mouth to let out a moan but I couldn't I was paralyzed I felt my orgasm coming my whole body was tingling. I threw my head back still moving up and down faster now and heard I him let out a moan of pleasure, we both reached our climax. I could feel him release inside as we both climaxed, my grip on his shoulder tightened. We both let out a sigh of relief. I collapsed on top of him laying my head on his chest allowing both of our breathing to slow. As we regained control of our bodies we slowly removed his dick from my pussy making us both shutter from the sensitivity. I collapsed back on top of him and laid my head on his shoulder. Both of us smiling; he looked in my eyes, kissed my forehead, and wrapped his arms around me.

"wow" was all I could say

"yeah wow, talk about a connection, that was amazing" Chad said pulling our bodies closer

"I want to do that again" I said with a smile

Chad smiled back and pulled me close to kiss my lips. He moved on top of me kissing my neck, but then we heard a knock that made us both look up. "Hil it's James we have to go they are calling us for our scene" James said from the other side of the door.

Me and Chad jumped up and grabbed our clothing to throw back on. I yelled through the door "okay coming!"

Once we were both clothed I opened the door. James was standing outside the door waiting for me; James' is a 18 years old tall man with dark brown hair with gorgeous blue eyes and the biggest heart. I wasn't concerned with my looks until James' gave me a smile that let me know he knew what I just did and once he saw Chad exit the trailer his thoughts were confirmed. "What were you guys doing" he asked with a sneaky smile

"Nothing baby James, let's go we have work to do" I said grabbing a hold of his elbow pulling him away to the set. I turned and gave Chad a smile goodbye he returned it and mouthed to me "meet me later tonight pretty girl" I answered with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

We have been shooting Monday through Thursday for the past two weeks. Early Friday mornings I fly back to New York City to VJ on MTV's TRL. (Thank god to the person who invented cover-up because without it these dark bags under my eyes from not sleeping would be seen by all) Today on set we are shooting the episode "ARE YOU TRUE?" The last scenes are scheduled for today which means 100 extras; cast and crew will all pile into the gym to shoot the big basketball scene. I'm dressed in my cheerleader outfit and my hair and makeup has been done which means I get a short break before filming. I run to my trailer to get a few minutes of shut eye. Once my head hits the pillow on the couch I fall deep asleep wrapped in my dreams of Chad and I. Since our secret meeting in my trailer two weeks ago the only time we share together is when Lucas and Peyton share a scene, which usually consists of Peyton hating Lucas but secretly wanting him and Lucas wanting nothing more than to see Peyton smile. I find Lucas and Peyton's relationship ironic in a way because all I want is to be open with my relationship and feelings for Chad and I feel like Chad is more like Peyton with the fact of wanting to deny anything being there to other people. I wonder how Chad is really feeling about everything since I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him. As I begin to rethink about Chad kissing my neck and how much I want it to happen again I hear a knock at my door.

"Hilarie, they need you in make-up for a look over" Ian Pagrage, the executive producer, said trough my door

"Okay" I said not wanting anything but to stay on this couch and sleep. But then I suddenly got the feeling that my lunch wanted to make a reappearance. I grab the garbage can and puke immediately inside.

Ian who was still standing outside of my trailer knocked and asked in a concern tone "Hil, you okay in there" but I'm too tired to reply so I lay down on the hard cold floor to help cool my face and body from my rising temperature. I can hear in my head Ian now pounding on my door yelling "Hilarie open the door". I tried to answer, I wanted to get up and answer him but my body was numb and then everything went black.

CHAD'S POV

I'm wearing my basketball uniform that has 'TREE HILL' across the front with 'Scott' on the back followed with the number '3'. Lee Norris is standing outside of the cast trailers' with me, he is talking about something his girlfriend said the night before, me giving him a quarter of my attention while I steal a glance at Hilarie running inside her trailer.

With a smile Lee said "So you and Hilarie huh?" pulling my full attention back to him surprised by his knowledge but pretending I have no knowledge and reply with "I don't know what you're talking about"

"James told me something about him catching her and you after you two were fooling around in her trailer"

"Of course James did" I say with a smile "so you admit it!" "Admit what" I ask pretending to be stupid "You admit James wasn't just seeing things and really did see something real" Lee said lighting up as the mystery was solved. "Oh what the hell you can keep a better secret then baby James. Yes, James knocked on her door while there was more than fooling around going on" "Really?"Lee said intrigued by the new set gossip. "Yeah, she's special; she's everything I ever wanted in a girl. She has me thinking about her all the time! I've never ever felt this way for one girl" I said trying to hide a smile just at the thought of her and me. "Wow, I'm really happy for you man. I feel like a special person for knowing" "Yeah thanks to Baby James" "Chad, don't be mad at him you know I won't tell anyone and no one believes James anyway he is the baby on set, remember?" Lee said trying to make a point "How can I be mad at baby James? I'm not mad at him for telling you I'm actually relieved, now I have someone to talk to about her" "well then talk" Lee said sitting down in a chair next to one of the trailers. "well it all started with that night at the bar with everyone before shooting" "haha oh yeah that was the night with that drag queen pulling mark on stage to sing karaoke with him" Lee said laughing at the memory. "Haha yeah that night! Well anyway that night I ended up staying at Hilarie's house, of course in her guest room, but before we went to sleep she kissed me." "And..." Lee said indicating to speed the story up "and nothing happened I didn't want her to regret anything when she woke up I mean she was really drunk, but then I saw her the day of shooting and she was looking so beautiful like every other day and I guess I realized that day that I did have feelings for her" "And…" Lee said again wanting to speed the story. "And I went to her trailer and we found out that we had mutual feelings and then we, we ended up just having sex right there in her trailer."I said with a small smirk "wow you guys don't waste time" Lee said in a joking tone "Norris, look at me. She couldn't keep her hands off of me" "Oh watch out here comes Mr. Cocky. Somehow I think that situation was reversed" Lee said with a laugh "So what now? What are you guys? Why are you hiding this from everyone" Lee asked turning the topic to a more serious topic concerning me and Hilarie. As I started to think of answers to give Lee I realized that I didn't have any answers. "I don't really know" I said looking over to Hilarie's trailer surprised to find Ian knocking at it.

"excuse me Lee" I say giving him a hand shake and walking over to Hilarie's trailer thinking of excuses to get Ian away from the door, but then I heard the concern in Ian's voice as he asked her to open the door making me jog over and asked "what's wrong" "I've been trying to get Hilarie to answer the door or even answer but she won't even reply to me and the doors locked" Wondering if there was a personal situation between Hilarie and Ian I asked "what did you do to her" "Nothing I told her to go to make-up but then I heard her throwing up and then it went quiet inside "Realizing something is seriously wrong I moved Ian to the side and kicked in the trailer door rushing inside the trailer hoping I would find her inside unharmed.

But once I saw her I knew that I was right, something was seriously wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

I dropped to her side and yelled "Hilarie wake up!" as I gently tried to shake her awake. Ian was close behind me and when he saw her unconscious he said he was going to call 911. I knew that Hilarie needed medical attention but what she didn't need was the attention of the media which she would receive if Ian called 911. "No Ian don't" I said scooping up Hilarie's motionless body into my arms and carried her out of the trailer. "I'm taking her myself" I could feel the adrenalin run through my veins. I ran with Hilarie in my arms all the way to my Range Rover. I opened the back door and gentle placed her in the backseat so she can lie down. I moved the small piece of hair that fell in her face behind her hair. I whispered to myself "please god let her be okay." I jumped into the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital.

The drive to _New Hanover Regional Medical Center_ felt like hours. My heart was pounding as my adrenaline rush was starting to disperse. Anxiety was taking over now as thoughts about Hilarie flooded my mind. Anxiety was always my worst enemy ever since my mom left my father, siblings and I when I was nine years old. I told myself to calm down and relax that Hilarie is going to be fine. I glanced into my rearview mirror staring at her beautiful face, she simply looked like she was sleeping but that wasn't the case. I pushed my foot on the gas pedal making the speedometer to increase. I looked back in the rearview mirror once more. Her eyes were beginning to flutter open "Hil, Baby, open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful eyes" I said reaching one hand behind my seat reaching for her. She grabbed my hand and I could feel her grip tighten and then go limp again. Finally I pulled into the Emergency entrance parking my car, running to the back door and pulling Hilarie into my arms. Running into the emergency entrance, we were greeted by a nurse with a wheelchair. Hilarie was still in her cheerleader uniform as well as I was in my basketball uniform. The nurse had me place Hilarie in the wheelchair and she immediately pushed her past two doors out of my sight. A dr. came up to me and asked me what had happened. After I had told the dr. what had happened and answered the dr.'s questions concerning Hilarie he had turned to join the nurse and Hilarie behind the two doors, but before he did he turned around and asked "Oh yeah, one last question, is there any chance of pregnancy?" My heart sank into my stomach for I had not given this any thought "Hilarie pregnant?" I thought. I finally answered with a simple "yes" the dr. simply smirked and turned around to go through the doors.

I could feel my heart begin to pound again. My thoughts jumbling together. _A baby? Pregnant? No that can't be the problem…right? _

An Hour Later.

I looked at my phone to find a half dozen text messages I hadn't seen. Mark had sent out a mass email canceling all game scenes for the day and that tomorrow will be all shots that don't require Hilarie or Chad's presence. Another message was from Sophia asking about Hilarie and me. If we were okay and then said that if I needed anything to let her know. The remaining messages were almost identical to Sophia's just from different castmembers. I looked at the time on my phone and it said 10:04, I had been waiting for an hour on information about Hilarie. I placed my head in my hands trying to avoid the thoughts of the possibility of Hilarie being pregnant with my baby when I suddenly heard voices coming up the hallway.

A family, a mom, a dad and three boys all walked up the hallway in a conversation that was spoken loud enough for everyone to hear. "H-bomb better be okay" one of the boys said which received the reply from the mother "Oh Conrad don't talk like that you know she will be fine" "I'm going to find out more information wait here" The father said releasing the hand of the mother and walking to the information desk. "I knew all of this work was going to be too much for her" Another boy who I would later learn his name to be Billy "And now she has a new boyfriend" the other boy named Johnny said. "what new boyfriend?" The mother asked _Great this is Hilarie's family. What other way to meet then in a hospital waiting room. _I stood up to introduce myself to them all when Hilarie's doctor and father entered the room "honey I found the doctor" Hilarie's father said as he walked up to Hilarie's mother grabbing her hand once more. "How is she?" Conrad asked eagerly "She is extremely dehydrated and exhausted. She needs plenty of fluids and rest. We want to keep her over night so we can give her fluids and watch her. She is lucky he brought her here so fast or she would have been worst off" He said pointing at me. "She needs rest but you all can go see her." Her family all stared at me I didn't know what to do or say. So I simply said "I'll wait" Hilarie's mother then said "So you're the new boyfriend" "I'm, I'm just Chad" I said I didn't want to say yes I hadn't had this conversation with Hilarie "Yup that's him. Chad Michael Murray. Hilarie's new boyfriend" Conrad said moving closer to me "Alright Conrad leave him be he did us a favor" Billy said shaking my hand "I'm Billy, This is Conrad and Johnny and My parents Bill and Lisa" Billy said introducing everyone "nice to meet you, Chad" Lisa said with a smile that was identical to Hilarie's. "Nice to meet you all too" I said smiling back. It was nice meeting Hilarie' s family but all I could think about was how Hilarie was and wanting nothing more than to go see her and lay with her holding her while she slept. "Want to come with us to see her?" Lisa asked "no no you all go I'll wait here. She would want to see you" I said and sat down "alright we won't be long" Lisa said turning to follow the dr. behind those two mysterious doors

**Hilarie's Room **

"Hilarie, my love how are you feeling"Lisa asked standing next to Hilarie's bed

"Chad?" Hilarie asked in confusion

"No sweetie its mom and dad. Billy, Johnny and Conrad are here too"

"Where's Chad?" Hilarie asked softly with her eyes still closed

"He is in the waiting room he wanted us to have time with you" Conrad said

"Where is Chad" Hilarie asked again

"Mom. Really she won't even remember if we were here all she wants is Chad"Johnny said

"Johnny is right she is gonna be fine we should leave them alone"

"Boys we aren't gonna leave my daughter and your sister here alone with a guy we don't even know" Bill said sitting in the chair next to the bed

"Bill, Chad is a good boy. He has taken care of our girl; the boys are right we should go home and come back in the morning. Chad will call if anything is wrong. Or ya know what I'll stay here with her"

"Mom where's Chad" Hilarie asked again

"I'll go get him" Billy said

I was sitting in the waiting room returning the text messages I had yet to answer explaining that Hilarie was extremely exhausted and dehydrated. I immediately got a text from Mark saying to take to next few days off with Hil to help her out and to make sure she relaxes. A second text message came in from Sophia _So happy to hear that she is okay for the most part. Let me know if you need anything. Either of you._ I answered her with a _thank you_ and said _you're a good friend for checking on us _She said that she couldn't sleep she was so worried and said that the whole cast and crew was concerned. I told her not to worry that Hilarie and I would be back in a few days and that I would make sure that Hilarie will be okay. She then replied with _well when you return we should get some drinks, just me and you._ I didn't know how to respond. Was Sophia hitting on me or was I reading too much into it. I mean its two friends getting drinks. So I replied _Sounds great_ but her reply back made me realize it wasn't just two friends. At least not to her… _Btw I liked your scene with the basketballs it was hilarious not to mention really sexy. I mean who doesn't love some nudity right?_ I simply said thanks and ended the conversation at that putting my phone in my pocket.

Billy came through the two doors "Chad? Hilarie is asking for you" He said "Is she okay?" I asked getting up finally gaining entrance through the two mysterious doors. "Yeah she is fine. She is still out of it but all she seems to be doing is asking for you" "oh" I said following Billy as he guided me to her room

I entered the door and went straight to Hilarie. I grabbed her hand and felt her fingers slide into mine. I looked down at her face forgetting all about her family also being in the room and stroked her hair back. Finally, Lisa said "sweetie Chad's here" "Chad"Hilarie said smiling and slowly opening her eyes "Hi beautiful" I said kissing her forehead "we are gonna head out. Is that alright?"Johnny asked turning my attention to him "Yeah that's fine, you boys go home" Lisa said "You too mom" Hilarie said "I want to stay her for you"Lisa said "mom I'm fine I need sleep" Lisa looked at me mouthing to me "will you stay" I answered "of course" "alright well we will be back early tomorrow morning. Chad you call me if anything anything at all changes."Lisa said looking in my eyes "Of course" I said still holding hil's hand. They all kissed Hilarie's forehead gave me a smile and exited the room. Once we were alone I picked her upper body up and climbed into the bed with her. "Come here pretty girl" I said wrapping my arms around her as she put her head on my chest. "I'm not pregnant" She said under her breath "How did you know?" I said looking at her "Cause when they asked me I was a little nervous too" She said with her eyes still closed "I wasn't nervous" I said lying "Oh okay whatever you say" Hilarie said smirking "This is the first time we have been alone together since…well ya know." I said "I know I'm sorry" "I just want to be with you all the time" "I want to be with you too" "Well ya know we could be together a lot more if you didn't blow me off all the time" "Me? Blow you off? When?"Hilarie asked surprised by my accusations "I'm just kidding. We just need to talk and figure us out" "There isn't anything to figure out. I want you. You want me." "Well then your mine and I'm yours" I said with a smile Hilarie lifted up her head, looked me in the eyes and said "that's right your mine" and kissed my lips. The feeling of her lips against mine felt right. Everything with Hilarie felt right. She placed her head back on my chest. I pulled her closer to me never wanting to let this moment pass. "Goodnight beautiful" "Goodnight handsome". And with that we both fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on both of our faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"Mrs. Burton, I can bring her home" I said to Hilarie's mom as the nurse brought the wheelchair next to the bed where Hilarie was sitting up. Overnight Hilarie had gained more strength and her color in her face started to come back. The doctor had released her from the hospital with the directions of continuing to drink fluids and get plenty of rest. No work.

"No, Chad that's okay I think I'm going to stay at Hilarie's for a few days to help her around the house" Lisa said grabbing her purse that was on the bed and the flowers that the crew sent over

"Mom, no you're not. I'll be fine if I need help I'll call you" Hilarie said looking at me with a pleading look to save her. It wasn't that Hilarie didn't love her mom or want her around. Hilarie just knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything without the permission or supervision of her mother

"Hilarie I don't want you to be alone" Lisa said disappointed

"I won't be alone. I have Poe and Chad will stop by when he can. This isn't serious either I can go to work in a day or two."Hilarie said getting into the wheelchair

"Mrs. Burton really I can take her home and I'll stay with her. I had a special dinner planned anyway" I said feeling bad for lying to her

"Please Chad call me Lisa. Mrs. Burton makes me feel old."

"I'm sorry, Lisa" I corrected

"I'll call you later tonight, mom" Hilarie said as the nurse wheeled her onto the elevator

"Okay. If that's what you want" Lisa said handing me the flowers she was carrying

"Yes that's what I want." Hilarie said with a smile

We exited the elevator when it reached the lobby. I ran to get the car to drive it up to the hospital entrance where Hilarie and Lisa would wait.

**Hilarie's POV**

My mother stood next to me. There was a small breeze that was hitting my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I loved North Carolina it was home. As I was breathing the fresh air, thinking that I was finally where I wanted to be in my life; My mom started asking questions.

"So you guys looked pretty comfortable when I walked in this morning" "Mom we were just sleeping" "No no I'm not saying anything. I'm just wondering what you guys are" "We don't want to make our status public. If anything was to happen between us we wouldn't want to deal with the awkwardness or stares" "Hilarie I don't want this boy hurting you" "Mom he won't hurt me. He isn't like any of my other boyfriends he understands how I feel and what I'm going through because he is going through the same stuff as me" "So he is your boyfriend" "Yes. Chad is my boyfriend. BUT you can't tell anyone mom. We want this private" "Who am I going to tell?" Lisa gasped acting innocent "Mom I know you're going to go and tell all of your friends and they will tell their kids and then everyone is going to know" Lisa sighed and said "Hilarie I promise not to tell anyone." "Okay thank you" "You're welcome" We both sat in silence waiting for Chad both feeling the slight tension in the air. I could see his Range Rover pulling into the driveway that leads to the entrance where we were waiting. Chad parked the car in front of us and then jumped out to go and open the passenger side door; then he grabbed the flowers from my mom and placed them safely in a cup holder in the back of the car. He wheeled the wheelchair closer to the open passenger side door and helped me in. He gave my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek saying "It was so nice meeting you, Lisa" and then began to walk to the driver side door. My mom came up to me, gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then she whispered in my eye "He's a good one. Don't let him go" Smiled and closed my door. Chad and I smiled and waved goodbye. Chad got onto the on ramp to bring me home. I turned and looked at him. His face serious, the sun was coming through the window hitting his face making his blue eyes extraordinary and outlining his profile. I think Chad had the sense I was starring and turned to look at me.

"What?" He asked confused "Nothing." I said with a smile. He smiled back and took my hand into his bringing my hand to his lips kissing the back of my hand.

He pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I went to open my door when he said to wait. He got out opened my door and scooped me into his arms. "Sweets, you don't have to carry me everywhere I go I can just walk" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "I don't want you to get hurt" He said tightening his grip on me. I opened the door and he carried me inside going up the stairs laying me down on my bed. Poe my cat was lying on the bed too. I sat up and scooped Poe up in my arms rubbing his head hearing him purr. Chad went into the master bath and started the shower "Hilarie, Come here" Chad said calling to me. I gently placed Poe back to his spot on the bed and walked to the bathroom. "Feel the water. Is it warm enough?" He asked I reached inside and placed my hand under the running water "Yeah that's fine" "Alright well you shower. I'll go figure out dinner" " I think you need a shower too" I said grabbing his belt buckles on either side of his pants pulling him against my body giving him a mischievous smile. "Oh you think so" "Yeah I think so. You kind of got a smell going on" "Oh yeah, well you aren't smelling so great yourself" "I smell way better then you do and I was the sick one" I said moving onto my tippy-toes so my lips would cover his. " I guess we should both take a shower then" He said pulling my shirt off and throwing it to the ground "I guess so" I said with a smile pulling his shirt off as well. He picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I kissed his lips lightly biting his lower lip. He walked over to the counter where I kept my makeup and hair supplies setting me down on the counter pulling me into him. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off; my underwear followed shortly behind both hitting the floor. Steam was filling the room from the hot water running. Our lips met again, I opened my lips slightly feeling his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues slid in and out doing a dance. I could feel myself getting wet. He pulled my legs up and slid his fingers inside me moving them in and out; rubbing my g-spot; making me moan. He smiled knowing that he was driving me crazy. He ran his hand along my belly moving them to my back unclipping my bra. He threw it to the ground kissing my breast moving his tongue in a trail up to my neck. I felt short of breathe moving my hands to his pants button undoing them letting his pants fall to the ground. I grabbed him feeling him getting excited. I started to pull off his underwear until he completely removed them himself. I grabbed him again with my hands rubbing the tip of his penis with my thumb applying light pressure. His penis became hard in my hands. He continued to kiss my neck sucking. The hot wet air made us begin to sweat. I could feel his hair getting damp when I moved my hands behind his head letting my fingers go through his hair. He grabbed the back of my knees pulling me closer to him I could feel him close to my wet pussy. I moaned wanting him to enter me. He once more placed his fingers inside me feeling how wet I was. Then he removed his fingers sliding himself inside. I pressed my fingers into his back; he pulled me up and pushed me against a near wall. Kissing my neck; I could feel him deep inside him; I moved rhythmically with him allowing him to do as he pleased. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder biting my lower lip. I could feel myself reaching my climaxing. He bit gently on my earlobe then moving to my lips biting sliding his tongue in my mouth and his penis in my pussy. My body was trembling with pleasure. I gasped for air realizing I was holding my breath. I let out one last moan as I reached my climax my muscles pulsing. He reached his climax in the same moment I did I could feel him move in deeper inside releasing into my body. Our bodies were both wet with sweat I could see the glistening beads of sweat run down his body. He kissed me one last time before pulling out. He set me down on the floor. He looked in my eyes and kissed my forehead "That was amazing" He whispered. All I could do was smile. Sex has never been that good before and now all I want is it to happen again, but I was too exhausted. We showered together, rubbing soap over each other's body standing under the water. We dried off and got dressed. "Baby you okay?" Chad said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "Why wouldn't I be" "I don't know I just think that sex wasn't the best idea with everything that has happened you should have been resting" "I'm the one who wanted sex" I said kissing his cheek "I just worry about you." "I know. But I'll be okay I just need to eat and sleep" "I'll go get you food you lay down and watch some tv" "Okay" I said with a smile turning around wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a light kiss. He picked me up and placed me down on the bed "wait here" he said kissing me once more before leaving the room. I lied on my side; Poe moved to lie on my feet. "I knew I was hungry but my exhaustion took power as my eyes grew heavy. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Chad's POV 

I walked up the stairs with a ham sandwich and a big glass of water. I opened the bedroom door to find Hilarie fast asleep. I smiled down at her and set the water and sandwich by her nightstand. I moved to the other side of the bed and removed my shirt; lying down beside her. Hilarie woke up only to move herself to lay her head on my chest falling asleep once more. I kissed the top of her head. Once again we both feel asleep with a smile on our face.


End file.
